


100 ways to kiss you

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 30 day OTP challenge prompt 5 - Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 ways to kiss you

Gabriel didn’t do kissing. It wasn’t a big deal, or it never had been before, he just didn’t do it. It was something about the familiarity of it, having another person right up in your face. It never really appealed, there were so many better things lips could be used for. 

Sam, by contrast, loved kissing. He loved those long, soft kisses that weren’t about sex but just about being close to each other. He loved turning to his partner and kissing them whenever he wanted to, loved the freedom of it. He loved glancing kisses, the kind you gave without thinking about it, and he loved long passionate kisses. He loved how they made him feel. As though he was completely caught up in the other person with no hope of escape. 

It was a bit of a problem for their relationship. 

The first time they’d tried to sleep together, Gabriel ended up walking out because Sam couldn’t stop trying to kiss him. Sam hadn’t realised quite how strong his objection to being kissed actually was until he left. He’d thought about leaving the entire thing there, letting it end quietly, but kissing wasn’t worth not even trying over. 

For a while that had been the compromise. They didn’t kiss (on the lips, at least) and everyone was happy. Only everyone wasn’t happy and they both knew it. Though he tried, Sam couldn’t stop himself leaning in sometimes to kiss. Oddly, he was normally fine in bed. It was out of bed that the problem began. Gabriel would do something, or Sam would think something, and he’d just, well, he’d feel something. When he did, when he felt something, he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss. Sometimes he’d begin to make the gesture and then cut it off, sometimes it would just be lingering looks, but Gabriel noticed.

He knew the situation was never going to stand. He didn’t like kissing, but it was obvious that Sam loved it. Missed it. How long did he have before Sam decided he needed a partner who’d love him back in the way he wanted to be loved? Who’d let himself be kissed, show affection. 

Gabriel was terrible at showing affection, it came with the territory. For hundreds of years he’d hid and run, getting attached to people and opening up to them wasn’t a big part of that. But Sam was different. For the first time, with Sam, he wasn’t running. Sam already knew the worst of him but he was still here, that had to count for something. 

The first time Gabriel kissed Sam was an entirely ordinary Thursday. They didn’t have a big hunt, the world wasn’t ending. Dean was washing the car, Sam was watching funny youtube videos, and Gabriel kissed him. 

The look on his face was worth the slight imposition. He was clearly struggling between reaching out to pull Gabriel back in to another kiss and acting like it wasn’t a big deal so as not to spook him. Gabriel just winked and flew away. 

It took years for Gabriel to be really comfortable with kissing. Years in which Sam introduced him to every kind of kiss. He learnt that, actually, when it was Sam who was doing the kissing he quite liked being kissed in public. He liked the look Dean gave them the first time they’d kissed in front of time (and a few more times after that). He liked people knowing that he and Sam were together. He liked making out on the couch, long lingering kisses that weren’t even about sex, just about being close. He liked the kissed in bed too, passionate and desperate. 

The kisses me learnt to love most, though, were the accidental ones. The ones Sam gave him or, increasingly, he gave Sam when he hadn’t intended to. The brush on lips on the forehead, the peck at the side of the mouth. The million little ways they fit together and how they said “I love you” without even trying.


End file.
